Perdón
by There's Traffic In The Sky
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya no es un experto pidiendo disculpas. Pero por Hinamori, el haría cualquier cosa... aún pedir perdón.


La espada produjo un ruido sordo al caer sobre el suelo de madera.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde encerrado en su oficina rememorando y firmando papeles, el capitán de la décima división, Toshiro Hitsugaya, se desplomó sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en su cabeza.

Aún no podía creer que con esa espada, _su _espada, había atravesado el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y a la persona que amaba más que nadie: Hinamori.

– Hinamori – murmuró inconscientemente.

Y seguía culpándose a sí mismo, bien sabiendo que sus sentidos habían sido controlados por Aizen. Bien sabiendo que la guerra de invierno había terminado y que Aizen estaba a kilómetros bajo tierra. Bien sabiendo que Hinamori estaba con vida, aunque todavía en recuperación.

Abrió los ojos y miró en torno a su oficina. El caos se había hecho presente en las últimas semanas. Y esta vez no podía culpar a su teniente, debido a que ésta era la que, en condiciones normales, ocasionaba todo el desorden. Pero esta vez fue diferente: la oficina estaba hecha un desastre por el sólo hecho de que ni ella ni su Capitán se habían dignado a ordenar. Sus mentes estaban ocupadas en cosas más importantes.

Se frotó los ojos y, levantándose perezosamente, recogió su Zampakuto del suelo.

Al hacerlo, una serie de molestos recuerdos se le vino a la cabeza.

De pronto, la puerta de su oficina, a sus espaldas, se abrió, dejando ver a su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto.

– Taicho… – dijo suavemente.

Hitsugaya giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

La de él, generalmente fría y hostil, irradiaba un claro sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Y la de ella, siempre con una chispa de alegría, tenía ahora una sombra de tristeza y preocupación, eso sin mencionar las oscuras ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Matsumoto calló, esperando a que su capitán respondiera, pero al no hacerlo, dijo:

– Puede ir a verla, Taicho –. Sonrió tímidamente.

El Capitán bajó la mirada. No se esperaba este momento.

– Gracias –.

Luego de un momento de silencio, sintió que su Teniente se acercaba y colocaba ambos manos sobre sus hombros.

– Vaya a verla, Taicho, mientras yo limpio este desastre –.

Hitsugaya la miró a los ojos y le agradeció con una mueca que bien podría interpretarse como una sonrisa. El hecho de que Matsumoto se ofreciera a limpiar era una oportunidad única, aún en la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

Aunque el chico también la entendía. Muchas veces había visto que Matsumoto lloraba en silencio y que estaba más desanimada que nunca. Comprendía que Matsumoto había perdido al hombre que, bien siendo secuaz de Aizen, era aquél que ella amaba. Gin Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya se enfundó su Zampakuto y abandonó la oficina, caminando más rápido de lo que él quería. Porque al llegar allá, ¿qué rayos le diría? ¿cómo iba a mirarla a los ojos después de…? Sabía que unas simples disculpas no serían suficientes.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al pabellón de recuperación del cuarto escuadrón. Inspiró hondo intentando calmar su respiración agitada y entró.

Al fondo del largo pasillo, la capitana Unohana lo esperaba, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la mujer de la larga trenza le indicó con la mano la puerta cerrada que se encontraba a su derecha.

– Ella lo está esperando – dijo.

Hitsugaya tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y, con el corazón en un puño, pero decidido, abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a ella.

Ella.

La última imagen que tenía de Hinamori (entre sus brazos, ensangrentada) no le agradaba mucho. Por eso al verla le pareció más hermosa que nunca.

Los ojos, muy abiertos y sin rastro de cansancio, miraban por la ventana. Su cabello caía suelto por su espalda. La blanca piel se disimulaba con la bata del mismo color, pero sus mejillas tenían un suave tono carmesí. Las finas manos abrazaban sus rodillas, y tamborileaban impacientemente. Un pequeño defecto que Hitsugaya recordaba desde su infancia.

Aparentemente no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo, pues no desvió la vista de la ventana. Aún así, Hitsugaya se acercó vacilante y se sentó sobre la cama, en frente de ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Luego de un silencio que al chico le pareció eterno, Hinamori por fin habló.

– Perdóname –.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Se esperaba todo, menos eso.

– ¿Qué? ¿por qué? –.

Hinamori desvió la mirada de la ventana, pero aún así no miró al chico. Éste se dio cuenta de que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

– Perdóname… por ser tan tonta y creer que tu serías capaz de… de…– la voz se le quebró.

Hitsugaya odiaba que Hinamori llorara. Nunca sabía que hacer.

Levantó una mano y torpemente le secó las lágrimas, que ahora corrían a mares por su cara.

Hinamori no pudo evitar respingar al sentir la mano de Hitsugaya en su mejilla.

– Tonta – dijo él, sonriendo –. Sabes de sobra que nunca me enojé contigo. Además – hizo una pausa, vacilante. No le gustaba tocar un tema tan delicado – soy yo… el que debería disculparse –.

Hinamori, sorprendida, lo miró por fin a los ojos, aunque esta vez fue el turno del chico de desviar la mirada.

– Perdóname por…– calló. No era un experto en pedir disculpas.

Pero Hinamori, aprovechando su silencio, se incorporó y posó suavemente los labios en su frente.

– No digas nada, Shiro-chan – dijo –. No fue tu culpa –.

En cierto modo, al escuchar su sobrenombre de los labios de Hinamori, sintió un gran alivio.

Hitsugaya la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

– No fue tu culpa – repitió.

Durante un eterno minuto estuvieron mirándose, él aún sin retirar las manos.

– Yo… te juro que… – tenía tanta rabia contenida que debía concentrarse para conservar la calma. Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Te juro que Aizen pagará por lo que te hizo… Por lo que _nos_ hizo.

– Shiro-chan – la chica sonrió tristemente – Aizen-tai… – se dio cuenta tarde de su error, pero prosiguió como si nada – Aizen estará veinte mil años bajo tierra, ¿no crees que será suficiente?

Hitsugaya apretó los puños. Lamentablemente se había dado cuenta del pequeño error verbal de Hinamori. Ella también se percató de la reacción del chico.

– Hitsugaya-kun… yo… lo siento – dijo, intentando reparar el daño, pero Hitsugaya la interrumpió.

Pues entonces lo estaré esperando.

Hinamori lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió complacida. Pues ella sabía que Hitsugaya se preocupaba de que no recibiera ningún daño, aunque esto implicara veinte mil años de espera para vengarse de aquél que la había usado, engañado y apuñalado.

El semblante del Capitán cambió bruscamente y se sonrojó, al sentir los brazos de Hinamori alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Gracias, Shiro-chan – _Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Gracias de corazón._

Hitsugaya no comprendió, pero aún así correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

Y, para aliviar un poco la tensión, dijo:

– Que es Hitsugaya-taicho –.

Hinamori rió, sin soltar al Capitán.

Porque él sabía que, a pesar de todo, Hinamori era su mejor amiga, aunque el quisiera algo más que amistad. Porque él sabía que evitaría a toda costa que alguien la volviera a herir.

Porque él la amaba.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic. Tenía la idea hace bastante tiempo en la cabeza, y al fin me decidí a subirla...**

**¡PIEDAD!**

**Saludos (;  
**


End file.
